Baloe
"Whenever great deeds are remembered in this jungle, one name will stand above all others : our,friend Baloo the bear." -Bagheera over Baloe Baloe is een beer die voorkomt in Het Jungel Boek 1 (1967) en'' Het Jungel boek 2'' (2003). Hij is een van de beste vrienden van Mowgli en de vaak humeurige panter Bagheera. Achtergrond Ontwerp Wanneer de verhalenschrijver Bill Peet toestemming kreeg , om een aangepaste versie van het boek te schrijven trachtte hij trouw te blijven aan het oorspronkelijke verhaal van Rudyard Kipling dat een nogal donkere toon heeft. Disney was tegen het idee en wou een meer avontuurlijke verhaal. Als gevolg hiervan nam Disney het toezicht van het project volledig op zich. Dit zorgde ervoor dat er complete veranderingen werden gedaan, dit voor zowel de personages als het verhaal, inclusief Baloe. In het boek was Baloe een meer serieus personage, en tolereerde hij Mowgli zijn nalatigheid niet. In de Disney versie van de film werd Baloe meer, ontworpen, als een lief en bescheiden karakter. Zijn relatie met Mowgli zou als hart voor de film dienen. Wanneer het erop aankwam, om Baloe te casten, suggereerde Walt Disney, Phil Harris om als stem te dienen voor Baloe. Vervolgens had Phil Harris een persoonlijke ontmoeting met de filmmakers, dit omdat de filmmakers geloofde dat Phil Harris ongeschikt was om de hoofdrol te spelen in een Rudyard-geïnspireede-film. Walt moedige de filmmakers echter aan om door te gaan met het idee. Zodra Harris in de studio was vroeg hij de makers van de film toestemming om de rol van Baloe te benaderen op zijn eigen manier . De resultaten zorgde ervoor dat Baloe als een aangenaam en vriendelijk karakter verscheen. Het karakter van Baloe werd vervolgens voor een groot deel gevormd door Phil Harris Baloe's lied'' "The Bare Neccesities"'' was geschreven voor de oorspronkelijke versie van de film die geschreven was door Bill Peet. Toen Walt zich persoonlijk bezig begon te houden met het project werd het lied "The Bare Neccesities" en verschillende andere liedjes uit de film gelaten, van "The Sherman Brothers" ''werd verwacht dat ze nieuwe nummers zouden schrijven voor de film. De filmmakers vonden het lied ''"The Bare Neccesities" echter zeer goed en smeekte dat het lied in de film zou blijven. Uiteindelijk ging Walt hiermee akkoord. Persoonlijkheid Baloe heeft een relaxt en zacht karakter. De beer spreekt vaak op een zachte toon. Hij is een beetje een luiaard onder de beren, Baloe neemt zo vaak mogenlijk ontspanning. Hij voorkomt graag druk en verantwoordelijkheden, zoals hij zingt in het lied "The Bare Neccesities". De wijze panter Bagheera noemt hem vaak "een jungele drum". ''Dit is '' ''een schijnbaar nutteloos lid van de dierlijke maatschappij. De beer richt zich alleen op eten, het krabben van zijn rug en andere activiteiten die zo weinig mogelijk tijd vergen. Hoewel Baloe lui en koppig en niet bekend is met verantwoordelijkheid, heeft de beer een groot hart, waarbij hij graag zijn idealen deelt met andere, zoals Mowgli. In de hoop een gelukkig leven te leiden. Afgezien het feit dat Baloe van rust en ontspanning houd, is de beer dol op feestjes. Bij de minste muziek kan dit Baloe verleiden om mee te doen , zoals gezien is bij ''"I Wanna Be Like you". ''Baloe gaat soms zo ver dat hij continu in het middelpunt van de belangstelling staat. Desondanks zijn loyaliteit aan ''"The Bare Neccesities" ''houd Baloe altijd rekening met de veiligheid van andere en zichzelf, zoals blijkt uit zijn besluit dat hij maakt om samen met Bagheera, Mowgli te begeleiden naar het mensendorp. Ondanks dit besluit is hij niet in staat om zijn verantwoordelijkheden op te nemen als het nodig is. Fysieke verschijning Baloe is gebaseerd op echte ''"luie beren", die voorkomen in real-life. Baloe heeft een grijze vacht, een bruine neus en een witte buik en snuit, en bruine ogen Verschijningen Het Jungle boek 1 thumb|left|193px|Baloe in het jungele boek 1We zien Baloe voor eerst wanneer hij aan het eten is en aan het wandelen is door de jungle. Tot hij ineens iets vreemd ziet (Mowgli) en gaat een kijkje nemen. Vervolgens wordt hij door de jongen op de neus geslagen. Het kind zegt dan dat hij weg moet gaan en begint de beer te slaan. Baloe voelt de tik niet eens. Vervolgens begint Baloe de jongen te leren, hoe hij moet vechten. Uiteindelijk worden het kind en Baloe vrienden. Bagheera die op de jongen let zegt vervolgens tegen de beer dat de jongen Mowgli heet. Vervolgens staat de panter klaar om Mowgli weer mee te nemen op hun reis naar het mensen dorp. Baloe zegt vervolgens tegen Bagheera dat hij bij Mowgli zal blijven, Mowgli grijpt deze kans onmiddelijk. Vervolgens begint Baloe, Mowgli te leren over "The Bare Neccesities". ''Hij leert Mowgli dan over het eten van mieren en ontspanning. Baloe verteld de jongen dat er nooit hard gewerkt moet worden , en dat hij niet moet zoeken naar dingen die je niet kunt vinden. Terwijl Baloe en Mowgli aan het zwemmen zijn in de rivier, wordt de jongen ontvoerd door apen. Baloe vecht met man en macht om te voorkomen dat de apen Mowgli nog verder weg brengen, Baloe faalt en de apen nemen Mowgli alsnog mee. Vervolgens roept Baloe, Bagheera, de twee vrienden discuteren over wie de ontvoering van Mowgli op zijn geweten kan hebben. Vervolgens komen de twee erachter dat koning Louie verantwoordelijk is voor de ontvoering van de jongen. Louie wilt de kracht en de wil van de mens om "The Red flower " ''of vuur te creëren. De aap vraagt dit aan Mowgli en tracht de jongen te overtuigen tijdens het lied ''"I Wanna Be Like You". ''Mowgli zegt dat hij het niet weet, maar de aap gelooft hem niet. Baloe en Bagheera bedenken op datzelfde moment een plan om Mowgli bij de apen weg te halen. Vervolgens lijd Baloe de apen af door zich te kleden als een vrouwlijke oerang-oetan en te dansen met koning Louie, terwijl Bagheera achter de jongen aangaat. Ze worden ontdekt wanneer de beer zijn kostum uitvalt kort daarnaa begint een achtervolging. Na de achtervolging beginnen de ruïnes in te storten, maar gelukkig weten, Mowgli, Bagheera en Baloe net op tijd te ontsnappen aan de instortende ruïnes. De rest komt nog Universum Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Beren Categorie:Jungle Boek personages